1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical splices and, more particularly, to an electrical splice connector and method of forming a splice of electrical conductors.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Electrical splice connectors for connecting ends of electrical conductors to each other are well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,300 discloses one type of a splice which comprises pairs of wedge shaped gripping members. U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,565 discloses another type of splicing connector which comprises substantially open lateral sides. There is a desire to provide an improved electrical conductor splice connector which is easier to manufacture and assemble than conventional connectors, but also allows for open side loading of conductors into the connector. There is also a desire to provide an anti-reversing movement function to movement of wedges in the connector. There is also a desire to provide the ability to overcome an anti-reversing movement function. There is also a desire to provide a splicing connector as a singular unit such that components of the connector do not become inadvertently separated from each other before connection to the conductors.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an electrical conductor splice connector is provided comprising a body; conductor contacting wedges movably mounted on the body; and at least one wedge movement anti-reverse clip connected to the body and contacting one of the wedges.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an electrical conductor splice connector is provided comprising a body; and a pair of opposing conductor contacting wedges having bottom surfaces and outer lateral side surfaces slidably located on the body. A first one of the wedges comprises a cantilevered bar at a top portion of the first wedge which slidably extends into a receiving area of a second one of the wedges to interlock forward and reward movement of the pair of wedges with each other.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an electrical conductor splice connector is provided comprising a body; and a pair of interlocked opposing conductor contacting wedges slidably located on the body. The body comprises wedge grooves. The wedges comprise protrusions slidably located in the wedge grooves. At least one of the wedge grooves comprises a main section and an initial mounting portion located inwardly relative to the main section. During locating of the pair of wedges on the body the protrusion must be located in the initial mounting portion of the wedge groove before the protrusion can be moved into the main section of the wedge groove.
In accordance with one method of the present invention, a method of assembling an electrical conductor splice connector is provided comprising steps of inserting a wedge into a wedge receiving area of a splice connector body; and connecting an anti-reversing clip to a top side of the splice connector body, the clip having an anti-reverse tab which projects inward into the wedge receiving area and into contact with the wedge.
In accordance with another method of the present invention, a method of assembling an electrical conductor splice connector is provided comprising steps of inserting a pair of conductor contacting wedges into a wedge receiving area of a splice connector body, the wedges having projections which are inserted into initial mounting portions of grooves in the body and subsequently moved into main sections of the grooves; and connecting a clip to the splice connector body, the clip forming a direct barrier to movement of at least one of the wedges such that the projections are prevented from moving back into the initial mounting portions of the grooves and becoming inadvertently disconnected from the splice connector body.